


A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Off-screen, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is not impressed when a series of events leads to Nick and Stephen being trapped in a laboratory with an unknown plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> For my bingo prompt: A Series of Unfortunate Events.

“Explain to me how this,” Lester indicated towards the current problem, “occurred.”

Abby nodded. “It all started when Connor shot me.”

“Accidentally!” Connor interrupted. 

“ Accidentally.” Abby shot Connor a look. “And I twisted my ankle when I fell.”

“Interesting as this might be,” Lester drawled, “I hardly see what it has to do with the current situation.”

“I'm getting to that,” Abby snapped at Lester before shrugging when he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, please do continue.”

“Connor ran me a bath to apologise but Sid and Nancy managed to escape and I couldn't chase them.”

“Ah, the reason your pes...” Lester glanced at Abby when she cleared her throat, “pets were at the ARC.”

Connor nodded. “We couldn't leave them at the flat with workmen there.”

“Which doesn't quite explain why they were running around causing chaos here... does it?”

“No.” Connor swallowed nervously. “I was feeding them when the ADD alarm went off and I... er must have forgotten to close the door properly.” 

The door opened and Matt slipped into the room. “They didn't know I'd bring a plant back from the anomaly, James.”

“And what have I told you about doing that?” Lester turned his attention to the other miscreant. 

“Not to,” Matt acknowledged. “But I had it securely contained and in an isolation lab.”

“This one?” Lester asked before relaxing slightly when Matt nodded. “What happened next?”

“With Sid and Nancy lose, we recruited help to catch them,” Abby told him. “Nick and Stephen must have been chasing them when they ended up in the laboratory and somehow one of them must have knocked the container to the floor.”

“Er... Lester?” Connor asked nervously. “What are you going to do to us?”

Lester pinched his nose and did his best to ignore the very loud moan that sounded from the laboratory behind him. “That all depends on whether this... catalogue of disasters mends the rift between Cutter and Hart or widens it.” 

He steadfastly refused to give into his curiosity at a louder moan and headed back to his office. He wondered if this incident would make the two idiots realise they had been mutually pining for each other... although, he sighed, considering how blind they'd been to each other's longing looks before now... He shook his head and headed to the medical section, remembering their report on the effects of the plant. 

Maybe he could persuade the medics to make that fact clear to the two stubborn idiots.


End file.
